At present, elements for fitting in circuits for distributing potable water, e.g. pipes, faucets, or couplings, need to receive health standards approval at two levels. At a first level, the elements can be used only in applications where it comes into contact with the transported potable water for short durations only, possibly in repeated manner. In the second level, the element is suitable for use in any application concerned with transporting potable water, and in particular applications where water is continuously in contact with the element.
All pipes complying with second level are rigid in structure. Thus, such pipes are known that are made of special rigid polyethylene, polypropylene, or polyvinyl chloride that are inert both chemically and physically relative to the potable water being transported. Such pipes are easy to manufacture and of low cost, so they are in widespread use in distribution installations. Nevertheless, the rigidity of such plastic material pipes puts limits on installation thereof and maintenance thereof.
There thus exists a need that is not conveniently satisfied at present for a pipe that is easy to fit in permanent or temporary manner in an installation for distributing potable water.